This invention relates to the video game art and the remote control art. Specifically, apparatus is provided for playing a video game remotely from a television receiver over an optical light link.
Video game apparatus for playing a game on a television receiver or a CRT display have become well known. The apparatus used for generating signals for indicating the position of player markers is described more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,507 and Re. 28,598. These apparatus use a cable for connecting the source of video signals representing game markers to the antenna terminals of a television receiver. Recently, interest has been expressed in a video game circuit which introduces game marker signals directly to the video circuitry of a television receiver or CRT display. This avoids the generation of r.f. signals which may interfere directly with the television receiver or other communications equipment.
Remote controlled video games are desirable in order to eliminate the cable which connects the game circuitry to the television receiver. This cable may present problems in convenience to the operators and is a potential source of radiated signals which may interfere with other communications equipment. Therefore, to avoid the possibility of unwanted radiation, it is desirable to use an optical link which will transmit commands from the player participants to video game circuitry located at the television receiver. The optical signals would not interfere with most communications equipment found within the average home.
The use of infrared light energy as the medium for carrying game commands is attractive because of this non-interference and it removes the inconvenience of a cable having to be connected and disconnected to the television receiver. The apparatus of this invention may be used to generate signals which transmit commands to game circuitry at the television receiver, avoiding generation of any signals having a frequency in the passband of the television receiver. Both introduction of a game marker signal into the television receiver antenna terminals, or directly inserting a game marker signal into the video portion of the television receiver is provided.